


A Mountain of Possibilities

by CalzoneCat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, i love thinking about all their powers hahagfkd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalzoneCat/pseuds/CalzoneCat
Summary: Takes place after the events of Chapter 16 ! You've been stressed out lately and Mammon isn't helping.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	A Mountain of Possibilities

Heaving a sigh, you buried your head in your arms as Mammon chatted away incessantly at your side. It was the last period you had at R.A.D. and you were itching to head straight your room and lay in your bed. You missed the smell of the sheets that Asmodeus had taken the liberty of washing the night before, and the warm crackle of the cinnamon chai candle Simeon had gifted you a few days prior. The amount of homework issued to you today was more than enough to send you over the edge and you wished to throw it all out of the highest window in the building. "Aye, human! Hello? Anybody in there ?" Mammon's voice boomed into your ear and you flinched away, quickly wiping a strand of drool that escaped your mouth.

You turned to face him and huffed, a stern glare imprinted on your features. "How many times do I have to tell you not to startle me like that!" You hissed angrily, digging your nails into your palms. Your nerves were rattled as it was and the chaotic second-born wasn't helping. He narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "Well, _sorry_." He muttered apologetically. "I thought you were gonna' help me like ya' said earlier, but I guess you have something else on your mind! I should'a known some dumb human couldn't concentrate on one thing at a time...". You glared daggers at him as your patience reached its peak. Slamming your palms down on the desk beneath you, your anger spilled over. 

"If I'm so awful to be around, then why don't you get lost! I'd be able to focus more anyways!" Mammon glared and bared his teeth at you as a weak, familiar gold aura started to emit from his body. But before his transformation could commence, he grabbed his bag, kicked an entire desk out of his walking path, and tramped out the classroom door. You gazed at the floor, pure silence following the events. You winced and rubbed your hands, the impact of the desk turning your palms red. "I'm sorry Mammon..." you whispered, gingerly putting your things back into your bag and walking warily out of the classroom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"How about two out of three?" Satan smirked at an exasperated Levi. Together they were playing a few rounds of Smash Bros. with Satan in the lead. Belphegor sat behind them on the couch, enjoying the bickering brothers. "You just got lucky that time! I'm disabling that item so you won't get to use it!" Levi sputtered, his hands trembling slightly with adrenaline and annoyance. Satan let out a chuckle, adverting his gaze towards the screen once more. "Whatever you say." A loud slam and a holler made the three brothers look over towards the hallway. 

"Damn it Lucifer! Lemme' go, I'm not in the mood for this!" Mammon's yelling grew louder as they approached the den. "Be quiet this instant.. You were supposed to be watching them and yet you came home alone. I hope you're aware there are more hungry demons out than usual during the cold season, and Lord Diavolo would not be happy to know that one of his students was _eaten._ " Levi and Satan snickered and Belphegor raised a brow as Lucifer practically threw Mammon into the room. Mammon hissed loudly as he collapsed into an untidy heap on the carpet. "What the hell..." He grimaced. "We got into a fight and she didn't want me with her, alright? S-she just wanted her space or somethin'..." Lucifer crossed his arms as he glowered down at his younger, who was massaging the arm he was grabbed by. "What did you do to them this time Mammon?" Satan narrowed his eyes at his brother. Levi lowered his voice, his eyes flashing with mischief "They probably caught him staring at their-" "Shut up! That's not it at all!" Mammon growled, a warm blush spreading across his cheeks. Lucifer opened his mouth to retort but the sound of a door opening and closing assured silence.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Closing the door behind you, you walked immediately towards the staircase. "We need to talk!" Lucifer's stern voice rose from below but you ignored it and ran hurriedly to your room. Closing the door behind you, you let tears flow as you flopped face first onto your bed. You knew you owed Lucifer an explanation and Mammon an apology but you were overwhelmed with the possibilities running through your mind. _What if Lucifer punishes me? What if he blames Mammon? What if Mammon never wants to talk to me again?_ You bit your lip as the saltiness from your cheeks reached your lips. Turning over you laid on your side, moonlight glowing softly through your window. _I wish it was easier..._ You thought quietly to yourself. Soft knuckles rapped against your door and your breath hitched. "C-come in." you said loud enough for them to hear. Belphegor opened the door enough just so his head would fit through. "You okay? Lucifer sent me to check on you." His voice was soft and his eyes shone with concern. You gingerly wiped away your tears and sat up slowly, holding your knees close to your chest. "I'm just...I guess I'm overwhelmed with a lot of things and I ended up taking it out on Mammon..." Your gaze traveled to Belphie's, tears threatening to spill over as regret reflected in your eyes. "I didn't want to...but he just-" Belphie gave you a small sad smile. "He's an idiot I know. He never thinks before he speaks, and he's completely oblivious to any given situation." Closing the door behind him and walking over to your bed , he sat beside you and handed you his cow printed pillow. "Looks like you might need it more than I do right now." You looked from his face to the pillow and back again. With trembling hands, you grasped the pillow and put your face into it, immediately breathing a deep sigh of relief. The never ending maze of sequences that clouded your mind were put at ease as you breathed in the soft smell of cotton. A soft chuckle made you open your eyes and you almost yelped with embarrassment. In your trance you managed to tip yourself over into Belphie's lap. "If it weren't for that pillow, I don't think I could've managed all that time in that attic..." He said quietly, and a far away look appeared in his eyes. It was replaced immediately with affection as he gazed down at you in his lap. Before you could reply, more knocking sounded at your door.

"Come in!" Your voice was much more alive, although you completely forgot the current state you were in now. Levi burst in looking flustered, but his lips curved into a smile when he saw you laying over Belphie's legs. "Oh well forgive me for interrupting but- **oof**." Your face flushed hotly as you aimed one of your bed pillows straight into Levi's face and Belphie pouted at his brother's intrusion. "Hey! I was just saying that Lucifer wants you both to come back down! Although, not in a hurry." You were about ready to toss one of your textbooks as Levi winked and dashed out the door.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mammon grumbled and rubbed his cheek where Lucifer had smacked him. Upon hearing about you and Belphegor from Levi, he had shouted some obscenities that Lucifer wasn't fond of. Now he sat in the study room, thinking of what to do next. He felt bad for upsetting you, and he was ready to apologize. After all, he was your number one man, right? He couldn't let you down. Mammon sat up straighter as you appeared in the doorway with Belphegor at your side. Swallowing back any rude remarks, he opened his mouth. "I-I um..." He began, but the shining grief in your eyes made him stop. "M-Mammon...I am so sorry for yelling at you like I did earlier...You didn't deserve that at all. I promised I was gonna help you but I just got caught up in so many other things..." He watched as you bit your lip and rubbed your arm sheepishly and he couldn't help thinking about how cute you looked. "Tch, it's alright. I'm sorry that I made you upset. I didn't mean to or nothin'..." He stretched and put his hands behind his head. "Just know that I'm stickin' my neck out for you 24/7 , 'kay? Ya' gotta treat THE Great Mammon with a lil' more respect since he's worryi- err babysitting you all the time." He tried (and failed) to hide his blush in the end, and got up from his seat. His blush reached his ear tips as you surprised him with a hug and a smile right against the heart of his chest. "Thank's Mammon..." Mammon pouted and looked away. "Y-yea whatever...dontcha' have work to do or somethin' ?" You looked up, your eyes shining with determination. "Y-yes! Biology! I'd better get started...I'll talk to you guys later!" Waving goodbye to Belphegor and Mammon, you raced to your room. Belphegor eyed Mammon reproachfully. "You'd better be real careful with them Mammon. I don't want you fucking things up." Mammon narrowed his eyes. "Eh? This is none of your business Belph, and you'd better stay out of shit you don't belong in."


End file.
